Forgotten
by x.x.Cordelia.x.x
Summary: Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon are happily married, but a tragic accident might just change all that. A struggle, a fall, and amnesia. What will happen when Patrick wakes up to find himself married to a stranger, and where exactly is his wife and child?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Ha-ha. This thought recently, like yesterday, entered my mind and I just had to write it. I hope it's okay, and not boring. Updates wouldn't be exactly prompt. My excuse? School. I know you guys will understand.

Disclaimer: The Mentalist, not mine. The pencil currently on my desk, mine!

A dry chuckle echoed through the thick atmosphere dissecting the silence that had engrossed upon the silent occupants at the top of the building. Red John was perched at the border of a building under-going construction, holding a knife at the throat of Teresa Lisbon. She drew her body inwardly as he dragged the blade lazily across her flesh.

"Let her go," Jane said in as firm a voice he could muster. Red John smiled in return. He pushed Lisbon roughly forward to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Jane slammed his body into Red John pushing him up against a wall. They were on a thin ledge towering over the ground beneath them. Jane grasped Red John's hand which held the knife and they struggled. The knife was an inch away from Jane's face. He somehow summoned the strength to push away from Red John and the impact caused Jane to lose his footing. Before he could register what was occurring, he was cutting through the air head-first for the ground.

"Jane? Patrick? Patrick!" a distorted voice rang through his head. He could taste the sticky, wet liquid on his tongue and he could feel the dampness pooling around his head. He tried prying his eyes open but groaned in agony as pain shot through him. "Patrick? Stay with me." The voice was becoming clearer now, and he could identify the individual to which it belonged. "Teresa?" he murmured incoherently. He could feel her hands against his hair, smoothing it gently.

"It's me; help is on its way. Just stay with me." Teresa was pleading. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Stop crying." He smiled slightly, trying to calm her. She smiled in return. A frown quickly replaced her smile when abruptly his weary eyes fluttered closed. "Patrick!"

The team was in the waiting area of Red Rose Hospital impatiently awaiting any news on Patrick Jane. After he had blacked-out the second time, he hadn't awoken since. Rigsby was pacing back and forth, his hands on his hip. Van Pelt was leaning against the wall watching Rigsby pace and Cho was seated next to Lisbon whose face was completely void of any emotion. No one had voiced a word since they'd entered the hospital, they were too afraid to. So silence had engrossed the team until a man in a white coat approached them, a woman following him. "Are you here for Mr. Patrick Jane?" he addressed them. Teresa nodded, "I'm his wife, and their family." She motioned to the rest of the team beside her. The man smiled and shook their hands. "I'm Dr. Riddly and this is Nurse Brady." He introduced the woman beside him. "Patrick's condition is quite fragile. For now he's stable but we will do a CAT scan for any internal injuries. So far he's still asleep but he's looking good." They released a breath they were unaware they had been holding. Teresa thanked him and was about to turn around when he interrupted her.

"Mrs. Jane, I highly recommend that you have a check-up." She was about to protest when he stopped her. "Please, it's for your own well being. Nurse Brady here will give you your physical if you'll kindly follow her." Teresa sighed. She turned towards her team before reluctantly following Nurse Brady.

"Have a seat Mrs. Jane," the nurse motioned to a small bed. Teresa had changed into a hospital gown and begrudgingly took a seat on the bed. "Let's begin." Nurse Brady smiled at her.

After twenty minutes of her physical Teresa was becoming impatient. She shouldn't be here; she should be with the team, with Patrick. The nurse had checked her heart beat, her reflexes for any broken bones, and had shone a flash-light in her eyes. Teresa groaned when the nurse returned with her results. The nurse smiled at her before flipping open the folder and taking the first look. Her pace slowed and she stopped, eyeing the open folder suspiciously before glancing up at Lisbon. "Um," she hesitated, "I'll be back in a moment, there's something I have to double-check." She retreated and left a puzzled Teresa in her wake. After another ten minutes, she returned smiling brightly, almost beaming. Teresa arched an eye-brow in question and Nurse Brady handed her the folder. As Teresa ran her eyes over the documents which made no sense to her, the nurse said the words that emitted fear from her. "Congrats Mrs. Jane. You're pregnant." The colour fell from Lisbon's face and she stared emotionlessly at nothing in particular. "What did you say?" she managed after finally recollecting herself. "You're pregnant," the nurse repeated cautiously. "Oh."

The rhythmatic beep was the sole sound echoing throughout the vacant room where laid Patrick Jane. Teresa carefully closed the door behind her and walked up to her husband's sleeping form. She sighed sadly before taking a seat in the single chair beside the bed. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes but she held them back. It pained her to see him so lifeless and battered all because of her. She reached for his hand and cupped it between hers. She bent her head down on her arms, gently stroking his hand. "Wake up Patrick," she murmured.

Twenty minutes later Teresa lifted her head from her arms to look at him. He was still asleep and looked lifeless as before. A single tear escaped her eye and she didn't bother to wipe it away. She rose from her seat leaning over his body and pressed her lips softly to his. She lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm pregnant," she told him, indecisive whether she thought he could hear or not. "You have to wake up, for me, for our baby." She reached over to his face to brush a tuft of hair away from his eyes, when Jane's eyes opened slowly. She pulled away in astonishment before beaming at him.

"Hey," she said softly, almost whispering. She watched as confusion flooded over his features before his eyes fixated upon her. "Who are you?" he inquired genuinely confused, "I have to go—my wife will be worried." Shock enveloped Lisbon's body. The man before her wasn't her husband. The man before her had utterly no idea who she was.

A/N: My fourth Mentalist fic. I hope you like it so far. I'm not sure about the first chapter, but we'll see. Should I continue? Take care, xxx Cordy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It was a much better first response than I expected and for that I am grateful. Oh god, I just saw the season premiere, like 5 minutes ago, it was amazing! And the hug between Jane and Lisbon, a bit awkward for Lisbon but still sweet. I'm ecstactic. Will they just kiss already?! The second installment is here, hope you like it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I have a hundred bucks which I saved up this week, but other than that, I don't think I'm close to owning it.

"Patrick has suffered severe brain damage," Doctor Riddly said as he held up the x-ray results for Lisbon and the rest of the team to view. "There's no current activity in a part of his brain, where he'd hit his head, causing what we hope is temporary amnesia." Lisbon shuddered at the mention of _hoping _it was temporary amnesia. "But how does that explain him recalling his former wife and child?" The doctor cleared his throat, "Well, we're currently running tests. Nothing is definite as yet but we believe that when Mr. Jane fell and hit his head, the part of his brain that currently lives in present is the part that is brain dead and the other portion of his brain that helps him remember, that holds all his memories is the one he's currently functioning on. So in simple terms, he's living in the past."

She was completely void of emotion; Teresa didn't know what she was feeling. It was all too much. She sank to the bed in a sitting position as Van Pelt wrapped her arm around her shoulders. They couldn't lose Jane. It had been so difficult for him to move on, to finally decide that there were things remaining in his life worth living for. It hadn't been an easy path, but she'd stuck with him through it all. How was she going to relate to him that his wife and child were no longer living? That they had been murdered by Red John? The last time had landed him in a psychiatric hospital, what now? She couldn't bear to his heart break again and his world shatter all over again. How was she to explain to him that she was now his present and future? She wasn't sure anymore. God, how was she to explain that she was carrying _his_ child?! The thought of him resenting her and her unborn child brought her to tears. She sobbed as Grace held her stroking her hair softly, whispering words of comfort into her hair. They were meaningless to her, words couldn't change what had happened, it couldn't bring back _her_ Patrick.

Cho watched his tough lady boos break down right in front of her team and he had to admit it was quite unnerving. She was usually the steady rock that held them together, that formed a bond between them, and he'd be lying if he said he was terrified for her. Rigsby had remained oddly silent the entire time, fighting his fears alone. They couldn't lose Jane. He knew how much the annoying, arrogant consultant meant to his boss. Hell, he had been Jane's beat man, along with Cho, at their wedding, and it broke his heart viewing his boss' demise. The doctor had left briefly granting the members a few moments by themselves, before returning. "I'm extremely sorry about your husband's state Mrs. Jane," he attempted to offer. Rigsby nodded in response. "Dr. Riddly, you did say it was temporary, didn't you?" Rigsby inquired helpfully.

"We _hope_ that it's temporary," he emphasized. Cho crossed his arms over his chest defiantly speaking up, "Is there anything we can do to help uh jog his memory?" The doctor nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes. One can attempt showing pictures, videos; uh even therapy might be beneficial." Cho stepped up close to him in hopes of voicing his inquiry without Lisbon hearing. He didn't want to upset her much more than she was. "Would you recommend informing Jane about his... accident and explaining about his wife and child and Lisbon?" he cocked his head slightly towards the woman sitting on the bed. Her crying had come to a halt but she still looked broken and hollow. "Um, it's a sensitive subject. For now, I recommend you withhold that piece of information."

"But he has to find out somehow right?"

"Of course, in a few days' time. For now, just—"

"Lie," Cho finished for him. Dr. Riddly nodded solemnly before taking his departure.

Teresa had dried her damp eyes with the backs of her hands by the time Dr. Riddly had left. An awkward silence engrossed them and Rigsby shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "I'm pregnant," Teresa voiced, severing the silence. Six pairs of eyes stared astonishingly at her individually debated whether she had actually spoken or not. "I'm sorry, what?" Van Pelt asked as Cho and Rigsby managed to close their mouths.

"I said I'm pregnant," she laughed bitterly, humorlessly. "Perfect timing, huh?" No one said anything, they couldn't find the words. "And if I— when I tell Jane, he'll not only hate me, but he'll have hatred for our baby too."

"Hey now," Rigsby came over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You know that's not true, Jane could never hate you."

She snapped and moved away from him, "I know that, Rigsby, Our Jane would never hate me, but that's not our Jane anymore!" When he recoiled she softened, her eyes filled with regret. "I—I'm sorry. I just—could I get some time alone? Please?"

They all nodded and filed out of the room together. She could feel their pity and hated it. It made her feel so vulnerable.

When they had all left she got up and walked over to Patrick's cubicle. She stood outside and watched him through the glass. He was asleep and he looked so at ease, just like all the other nights they had spent together. She shook her head clearing her thoughts before sucking in a breath and pushing herself through the glass. She stopped briefly before compelling herself into the uncomfortable plastic chair by his bed. She sighed heavily, placing her hands in her lap to prevent herself from toughing him. Oh how she yearned to touch him, just a simple touch on the hand or a caress of his cheek. But she couldn't, he wasn't hers anymore but albeit that, she would still fight for him. She would await that day when he would take her into his arms again, when they would share her pregnancy with him. It would come, it had to.

A sudden voice startled her from her thoughts, "Are you just going to stare at me all day?" She emitted a gasp and looked over to find an amused Patrick staring at her. Yet, she knew it wasn't her Patrick, there wasn't the twinkle in his eye when he smiled at her. That was now reserved for Rebecca. She smiled sadly before greeting him.

His brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm sorry ma'am, but do I know you? You seem to have a familiar face." Something inside her jumped before she mentally calmed herself.

"I'm your—I'm a friend." He pouted and she found it hard to resist the urge to kiss his then.

"Oh? I don't remember you. Never mind that, why am I here? What happened?" she bit her lip, "You had an accident, um, you fell." She settled for a vague explanation. She watched as he nodded absentmindedly, the sedatives must be getting to him. His eyes eventually stopped fluttering and snapped closed. She smirked; he was trying to fight the sleep. In a way he still was her obstinate Patrick.

A/N: Not very fond of this chapter, too slow for my taste, but every story has some of theses, huh? Well, I'd like to know what you think, and what you'd like to see happen, because I'm all for the readers' enjoyment. Take care, xxx Cordy.

My friends are rolling their eyes at me whenever I bring up The Mentalist, which is every time I get to talk to them. I leant one of my friends my complete season one set and you know what she said? She claims that she doesn't "see" the Jane/Lisbon thing that I go off about. Seriously, she must be blind. Well I guess this was boring for you to read so I'll shut up now. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm a bit disappointed. I can only assume that from the amount of favourite-story alerts and story alerts that people enjoy my story or so I hope, but really, sometimes an author needs to hear it (or read in this case). It gives encouragement and right now, I'm feeling a bit gloomy. Hope you like this chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Jane woke up to a vacant room. Flashes of his encounter with a beautiful woman breezed through his half-closed eyes. It took him a moment to register his surroundings as the distasteful smell that of the hospital invaded his nostrils. His squeezed his lids together and drew in a sharp breath. He had to get out of there. He had to cease the worry of his family; let them know he was fine. Jane carefully lifted his head and groaned as he felt a crick in his neck. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and immediately regretted his decision as bile rose to his throat. He took a few steady breaths, mentally calming himself before he attempted to steady himself on his feet.

Taking baby steps towards the door, he subconsciously found his mind meandering to the dark-headed woman who had visited him a few days prior. There was something oddly familiar about her, almost as if he'd known her from somewhere yet couldn't place a name to the face. He groaned, frustrated with himself for his inability to do something so simple as to remember.

Just the second as he reached for the knob of the door, it swung open unexpectedly, knocking Jane to his back-side. He moaned in slight agony as he felt his bones shift throughout his body. Lisbon emitted a horrendous gasp before promptly leaping to his side. "I'm so sorry Patrick, I didn't mean to—aren't you supposed to be in bed? Do you need help? Should I get a nurse?"

"Jeez woman, just help me up. No nurses, just get me off the ground." He chuckled much to Lisbon's confusion but nonetheless, she silently extended her hand and ushered him back to his bed. He protested but was silenced by her steely glare. _Why did this woman have so much power over him? Why was he obeying her orders? He didn't even know her name!_ His brow knitted together as he sat on the edge of the mattress. He was mentally analyzing her every move. The twitch in her eye, the thin smile she offered him, the way her brows pulled together, the way her lips looked especially inviting. _What the hell?!! What the hell was he thinking?! He was married, happily married with his beautiful little girl._ He had never felt any sexual attraction to another woman since he'd met his wife. Sure there were women he thought pretty but never to make his mind wander to mental images that were forbiddingly inappropriate! She was the one he loved, the one he was spending his life with, then why the hell was his mind conjuring images of the woman in front of him that were far from innocent? He shook his head, willing the images to disintegrate and they did, as soon as his eyes locked with hers.

"Who are you?" he inquired from his partner. She broke eye contact with him before glancing to the ground. "My name's Teresa Lisbon, I—uh, I work with the CBI: California Bureau of Investigation."

"How do I know you? And why can't I remember you or anything much about my accident." He was prodding and she didn't know whether to tell the truth. Dr. Riddly did recommend waiting a few days before confronting him with the news and it had been three days since her last visit. Cautiously coming to a decision, she reached over to place her hand on his and was surprised to say the least that he hadn't retracted. She took a deep breath before finally exhaling, "Do you remember a Red John?" Jane nodded, not quite sure what she was getting at but decided it best not to interrupt her. "Well-- God how do I say this to you-- Red John murdered your wife and child, I'm so sorry, if it were up to me, I'd never tell you but you need to know."

Jane stared at her emotionlessly. _She had to be kidding_. _Was she serious?_ He'd just seen his wife and kissed his daughter good-bye before leaving for work a few days ago. She was clinically insane, if she somehow expected him to believe her lies. He jerked his hand away from hers. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw the hurt, fear and most of all anger reflected in his eyes. Anger towards her. Jane leaped from the bed away from Teresa. "How could you say something like that? What kind of— "

"It's true," she pleaded with him, his back facing her. "I wouldn't lie to you, I hate doing this to you, but you can't live like this forever. You had to know the truth."

"You wouldn't? You wouldn't lie to me? I don't even know you! You're nobody to me! Stop feeding me lies, I need to get out of here." He was facing her now, hot anger flashing behind his beautiful blue eyes.

His last statement cut her deep. She knew she shouldn't be hurt because technically it wasn't her Jane speaking, but she couldn't help it, it just flew out. "I'm your wife!" His eye portrayed astonishment and his entire body froze. He observed her subconsciously placing a hand on her stomach gently.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question. He could tell, he might be in an unstable state but his observational skills weren't something he could just turn off.

"Yes," she whispered inaudibly, looking anywhere but at his penetrating gaze. "I'm telling you the truth Patrick, I'm not—"

"I know."

He had taken her by surprise. She managed to look him in the eye, her brows furrowing in confusion. "You do?"

"It's seven years later than I last remember, I checked the calendar," he nodded towards the hanging book on the wall. She swallowed hard as his gaze landed on her hand where laid her wedding ring, "Patrick… " she began but was cut off by him again.

"I—I have to think." He turned away from her and left her standing in the room alone. Teresa wrapped her arms around her stomach and sobbed quietly. Why did she feel as if she'd just make the worst mistake of her life? She sat down back in the chair and pulled her legs up to her chest, snuggling into herself.

A/N: Angst coming up before the fluff. We'll have psychiatrist's appointments and Lisbon and Jane coping as she goes into her nine months. Hope you liked it. REVIEW. Take care, xxx Cordy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope and it never will be.

A sharp pain in her neck resulted from sleeping upright caused Lisbon to wake with a start. She groaned as she worked her fingers into her neck massaging roughly. Lisbon sighed sadly as she recalled the events from the previous day: her "talk" with Jane and then his departure. She dropped her head on top the bed beside her chair and let her eyes fall closed.

"Hey," the voice of Cho rang through the vacant room. Her head immediately snapped up. She was just about to fall into fitful slumber when they interrupted, but she had to admit she appreciated the distraction.

"Hey," she responded, straightening her attire and nodding her approval for their entrance. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby all filed in. Rigsby carried a box of donuts whilst Cho took up residence on the edge of Jane's bed and Van Pelt leaned on the wall beside Lisbon. "Donut?" Rigsby offered and she smiled warmly before taking one. They all remained relatively still and Lisbon wasn't in the mood to put up a cheery façade for once. "So Boss, where's Jane?" Cho took it to himself to break the awkward silence that had engrossed the team. Lisbon attempted to look anywhere but at her team. Finally she settled to analyzing her hands. "He's um—I—He's— honestly I don't know where he is."

At the confused looks of her team she explained. "He woke up yesterday." At their surprised expressions of relief she sighed sadly. "Well where is he? Is everything alright?" Van Pelt urged her on. Lisbon nodded relieving the worries of her team, if just for a short period. "We uh started talking and he started interrogating me. I didn't know what to say so I initially settled for a vague explanation but it—I shouldn't have told him—but it just came out. Red John, the deaths of his wife and child and by accident I told him I was his wife. He got angry and left, said he needed to think." Lisbon let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding since she started her explanation. Nobody said anything at first, they were too busy processing the information their boss had just related to them.

"It's not your fault Boss, he had to find out sometime soon," Rigsby tried comforting her.

"Do you have any idea where he might've gone to?" Cho asked. She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think he might be at his former house. He doesn't know that he had sold it a year back." She sniffled slightly. Cho jerked his head towards Rigsby. "Ok, we'll go see if we can find him." After Cho and Rigsby left in search of Jane, Van Pelt moved so she sat opposite Lisbon on the bed. "Hey," she said comfortingly, "he'll remember. The doctor says it's just temporary"

Lisbon smiled lightly, "Thanks Grace, but you don't know that—no one knows that—and Dr. Riddly said they hope it's temporary." She was getting angry now. It's what she did best, to cover up her vulnerability. "I'm sorry, I just—I'm pregnant. What if when my baby is born and he still doesn't remember? I can't do it alone Grace."

Grace laid a hand on her shoulder prompting her to look at her. "No matter what happens you'll never be alone. And I don't just mean me, Cho and Rigsby but Jane too. He's still the same Jane. He would never leave you and your baby alone, even if—even if—"

"I know! That's what I don't want. I don't want Jane at our sides because of his morals, and guilt. I couldn't bear if he stayed because he felt he had to meanwhile he's resenting me and my baby inside. I would never put my child up for that hurt."

Van Pelt sighed understandingly. She knew where Lisbon was coming from and she couldn't help but beam with pride internally at her boss's already motherly attitude. She would be a wonderful mother. If only Jane could share the joy with Lisbon that pregnancy brought, but then again no one could really blame him. He was rendered helpless under the current situation. "I know I'm sorry," Van Pelt offered. Lisbon rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Her head was now throbbing and a headache only made things worst. "You need to get some sleep," concern for her boss lacing Grace's voice. Lisbon nodded and was about to respond when they were interrupted.

"Where is it?" Jane demanded standing in the doorway, his eyes flashing red. Cho and Rigsby could be seen behind him. Cho tried pulling him away by his arm but he brushed him off.

"Where is it Agent Lisbon," he repeated, his voice dripping with distaste. "Where is my home, where are MY stuff?!"

Lisbon was flashing angry. How dare him act as this was all her fault? She rose to her feet, "You sold it last year, your stuff's at my place." When she stood Jane suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't her fault, why was he taking his anger out on her? She was carrying his child, he had to remember that. He knew he would never abandon her, he just needed time. Maybe if he spent more time with her than actually arguing then he would regain bits and pieces of his memory. He didn't want to despise her and his child, but he couldn't help it if he didn't feel that unconditional love one feels for their family. His family. That's what she was now. She and the baby was all he had left and he wasn't going to screw it up. At least he would attempt not to.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and found himself staring at her. She nodded. Van Pelt sensed the awkward atmosphere and slyly slipped out, taking Cho and Rigsby with her.

They remained in that stance for a moment before Lisbon shifted uncomfortably under his excruciating gaze.

"Can you take me?" Jane broke the awkward moment. She nodded understanding what he meant. She walked forward and was passing him when he slipped his fingers between hers. It took Lisbon by surprise but she said nothing.

"Tell me. Tell me about Red John." They were now in Lisbon's vehicle driving to her place. The doctor had discharged Jane under strict conditions that he made frequent visits to a therapist and lots and lots of bed rest. He was also due for a checkup sometime at the end of the month. Jane had grumbled all throughout the ride up until now about how he didn't trust therapists and hated hospitals with stupid doctors. Lisbon had laughed much to his confusion. Some things just never change.

And now their first actual conversation since the ride home began and he was asking about Red John. Lisbon took a deep breath keeping her eyes firmly on the road both out of road safety concerns and also because she couldn't look at Jane. "You already know his history. Well after um the deaths of your wife and child you started helping out the CBI as our consultant. Of course, your main objective was to catch Red John." He had remained silent throughout, taking it in, so she continued, "And then one day, four days ago actually, we got a lead. It was a trap of course and I got caught in it. I was knocked unconscious but there was a fight and you fell."

"And Red John?"

"He, uh, he's dead. Rigsby shot him as he was trying to escape." She glanced at him through her peripheral vision. He nodded. Jane was pleased. Red John was dead, although he didn't get to murder him himself like was thinking he would do, he was still slightly relieved that the murderous bastard was gone. But that didn't change the fact that his family was dead. He looked over at her with her pretending not to notice, she was his family now, and now that Red John was gone he might be able to fully be there for her. Certainly his former self thought so, he'd married her. It puzzled him to no end, what was it about this woman that made him feel loved and like he belonged? Like there was something worth living for? He could only wish he'd regain his memory soon. She deserved that.

A/N: Not my cup of tea but it'll do. Don't forget to drop a review on your way out. Take care, xxx Cordy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Mentalist in no way belongs to me.

"Here we are." Lisbon pushed open the door to her…er their home. It was a simple two story house with a big enough yard out back. Patrick had surprised her with it when he'd sold his house. He'd found it online, and it was conveniently close enough to the CBI. They'd only been living in it a few months before his accident.

Jane silently walked in after her. His eyes flickered to everything he could lay his eyes on. He was no doubt trying to analyze her, attempting to piece together what he could about their life together. His eyes came upon some pictures displayed along the vanity by the door. He neared it and picked up the first frame. Jane couldn't help but notice how happy he seemed in the picture. He was seated on a sofa talking with the Asian he remembered as Cho. Although he was facing Cho, his eyes had meandered elsewhere. Teresa was standing across the room, rolling her eyes at him. He was looking at her with adoration, lust and love. Jane returned the picture to the stand and looked at another. It was a picture of him and Teresa… on their wedding day. They were just outside the chapel. He had lifted her in his arms, carrying her, while their lips were sealed in a heated kiss. He was smiling against her lips and she was grinning. They both looked so happy.

"The guest bedroom's on the left." Jane turned to the voice of Lisbon behind him. He smiled and muttered a 'thanks' before going off in the direction she'd pointed out.

She sighed as she watched him retreat and turned her gaze to the pictures he'd been looking at. She contemplated turning them down before she walked into the kitchen and commenced dinner preparations.

Minutes later, she heard water flowing and assumed he was taking a bath. A sudden ring echoed through her apartment and Teresa left the onion rings she'd been frying to answer the call.

"Lisbon," came Minelli's voice once she'd answered. "I'm just calling to give you the therapist's appointments for Jane. He's ordered to begin tomorrow. It's three hours every day for the next month."

"He'll be there."

"Dr. Morgan will be joining you at your home. You might be required to attend some appointments also, but otherwise I expect you back at work tomorrow."

Lisbon nodded, "Yes Sir."

"How is he, Lisbon?" She sighed, "He's okay so far. Too soon to know anything, but I'll update you on anything important."

"I appreciated it. Take care, Lisbon. Get some sleep."

She snapped her phone shut and ran a hand through her hair. She was exhausted but sleep wouldn't come so easily.

"Who was that?" Lisbon looked up to see Jane standing at the door way dressed in a button down shirt and a pair of loose fitting trousers. "Minelli," she responded, trying to pry her eyes away from his exposed chest. At his confusion she elaborated, "Our boss. He called to set up your therapist's appointments with a Dr. Morgan. She'll be here tomorrow." He frowned and nodded solemnly.

After dinner, which was spent in relative silence, Lisbon retreated to her bedroom and Jane to his. She had moved most of his stuff that he would require into the spare bedroom for him. He'd thanked her and said good night before they parted. Lisbon lay in bed thinking of the awkwardness between them. Would it ever get easier? It felt like she was hosting a complete stranger in her home. Groaning, she turned over so she laid on her stomach. Forcefully closing her eyes, she tried to drift off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two blue eyes penetrated the ceiling above the bed. Jane hadn't slept a wink that night. How could he? So much had happened the last few years that he wondered how he had dealt with it. How had he come to terms with his family's death? How had he managed to move on? Lying there, Jane thought he would've thought it would be impossible, but here he was, married to a beautiful, loving woman and he couldn't remember any of it. Pushing the covers away from his body, he got up from his bed and made his way out into the hall. "Lisbon?" he called and when he received no answer he ventured into the kitchen.

"Lisbon?" he called once again before he noticed a stick-it poster on the microwave. It was a note from Lisbon stating that she went into work and would be back later. She also reminded him of his appointment with Dr. Morgan at 11am. Glancing at the clock which read 9.38, he groaned before he went to shower.

After he emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in just a towel, he made his way to the kitchen. Taking out the ingredients needed to make himself a grilled Panini, he sat on the stool at the counter and began to work. It bothered him that he knew where to look for the ingredients but he just shrugged it off. Finishing his sandwich, he washed the dishes and got dressed afterwards. As he was just about finished with his jacket, the doorbell went off.

Jane sighed as he opened the door to be greeted by a woman around thirty-thirty five. She was tall, about his height, with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Mr. Jane I presume," she smiled warmly and introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Morgan." She shook his hand. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other this month." Jane nodded and led her into the living room. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?" he asked as she took residence on one of the sofas.

"Tea please."

He left to get the beverage in the kitchen when she called out to him, "Is your wife home, Mr. Jane?" He was confused for a moment, "My wife?" he instinctively responded.

"Yes. Uh, Teresa Lisbon, am I right?"

_Oh right. Teresa Lisbon, his wife._ "No, she's at work." He returned to the living room, two cups of steaming tea in hands, and took the seat opposite her. She took her cup and nodded. " Good. I was hoping our first session would be alone. Let's get acquainted. Tell me a little about yourself Mr. Jane."

"There's not much to tell Doctor. Quite frankly this is a waste of time." She gave a thin smile.

"Everything's relevant Patrick. Okay then, let's start with your childhood. What do you remember?"

" I was a normal boy, did normal things." Dr. Morgan sighed, defeated. " Mr. Jane. This is not a game. I am trying to help you. Wouldn't like to remember? Let me help you. Let's start over. Anything that stands out from your childhood?"

Jane groaned, "My- my father would have me perform mind games on people… for money. He was… talented like I am with observation. I learnt most of what I know from him. When I didn't want to continue lying and deceiving people, he would, um he would become abusive. Then when I grew up, I did what I knew best. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" He let out a dry chuckle. Dr. Morgan listened attentively and on occasions, took notes.

"And your mother?"

"She'd left when I was younger. Just took off. There's not much that I remember about her so there's no use going there." She nodded.

"Tell me about your former wife." He smiled a sad smile.

"I was in college when I first saw her…."

A/N: Please drop a review. Chapter 6 will be up sooner since it's the weekend. Take care, xxx Cordy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I'd like to apologize for the massive delay. School is hectic, I don't even know where I find the time to breathe. I'm also having a bit of writers' block with this one. I have an idea for a new fic. It's set in the age when they were WAY younger. Patrick and Teresa had been best friends since they were both five. But the tragic death of her mother forces Teresa and her family to move, never to contact Patrick again. But when Teresa decides to see a psychic in hopes of communicating with her dead mother and she coincidentally bumps into Patrick, problems ensue. So, waddya think?

Disclaimer: I don't think it's necessary to put these in every chapter, am I right? I mean we've already established the fact that I don't own that brilliant piece of work and also The Mentalist :D

It had been two weeks since his first session with Dr. Morgan and so far he hadn't made any progress. He was still living in the past and his heart ached for his family and the woman seated beside him. It wasn't fair on so many levels and he found himself wondering whether she regretted marrying him. Since that two weeks, he had had lots of other sessions with Dr. Morgan...

"_Tell me about your wife."_

"_I was in college when I first saw her. I had quite an ego then so I just walked up to her and suavely asked for her number and the date she wanted me to pick her up," he chuckled then, reveling in the past moment before continuing, "I could never forget the look on her face."_

"_She said yes?" Dr. Morgan interrupted pleasantly._

_He scoffed, "No. She swore to the heavens and walked away in disgust. That had never happened before... and it intrigued me." He smiled sadly._

"_Of course, I kept asking her out, and eventually I guess she pitied me and agreed."_

"_What was her name?" She tapped away on her notepad._

_Jane knew she knew what her name was, but he decided to go along with it. "Rebecca. Her name is Rebecca. Long blonde hair, and hazel eyes."_

_She mentally noted the way he referred to her in the present tense, as if she were still alive. It saddened her to see the pain this man was enduring. Clicking her pen, she stood suddenly, driving him out of his reverie._

"_It was very pleasant to meet you, Mr. Jane. I'll be back same time tomorrow." _

_He nodded as he escorted her to the door._

He sneaked a glance at her through his peripheral vision and stiffened when she subconsciously brought a palm to rest on her stomach. The baby was another thing. It was one thing keeping him from just running away from it all. He couldn't do that to her. Somehow, he always knew it was a girl. His baby girl...

_"Daddy! Look at me! See! You're not watching!" The bright blue-eyed little girl pouted. He tore his_ _head away from his book and looked up at the girl riding around their little lawn, her golden curls trailing behind her. Pride swelled in his heart and a grin took over his facial features._

"_You're doing it Kal! I knew you would." He stood and headed towards her._

"_No thanks to you daddy!" she yelled playfully and stuck out her tongue._

_He smiled as a pair of hands wrapped around his neck. He couldn't be happier._

He just couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal he felt towards his family. Would they be angry that he was still alive and they weren't because of him? He would've done anything to trade places with them, but now he had a new baby to think about. He just couldn't up and run.

He was momentarily brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a sudden shift in her demeanor.

She looked surprised, her bright green eyes were wide and suddenly she took off in a rush. Jane's eyes followed her to the bathroom before realization set in and he moved to follow her.

The door was left ajar and he entered easily. Lisbon was facing away from him, leaned over the toilet. He shifted uneasily on his feet before hesitantly approaching her to kneel beside her. He wordlessly drew her silky dark hair away from her face and gently brushed his free hand soothingly along her back. He had been in this situation before, it was one of the few things his memory wouldn't fail him on.

After a few minutes of regurgiitating everything from that day, Lisbon finally drew back and moved towards the sink.

Turning around she caught his eyes with hers.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded.

It was only then that she noticed his hand hadn't moved from the crook of her neck. Their eyes connected again, and she found she had a difficult time breathing. Suddenly it seemed as if his body was shifting closer to hers. Sucking in a breath, she braced herself for what was to come.

A/N: My brother's graduation is today! Yay! So I'm off to go with my Mom. He's finally free of high school while I'm still stuck here. Not fair. Well life isn't fair so HA! Wait-- did I just stick it to myself? I'm so alone. Well, I just thought I'd leave you this little piece. More to come soon, and I think I'm getting over this writers' block. REVIEW! I'll reply to those for the previous chapter soon. Right now I have to go.

Enjoy the Mentalist episode tonight!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Oh wow, I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses but my laziness to blame. Well I have two periods free tomorrow so I hopefully I can get chapter 8 typed up then.

Disclaimer: I'm not going to put these in each chapter; just when I remember. But we all know I don't own it. If I did, then it would have been me meeting the Simon Baker, Robin Tunney and Tim Kang, and Jane and Lisbon would have already professed their undying love for each other. Until that happens, it's a no-no.

_Turning around she caught his eyes with hers._

"_Thank you," she said softly._

_He nodded. _

_It was only then that she noticed his hand hadn't moved from the crook of her neck. Their eyes connected again, and she found she had a difficult time breathing. Suddenly it seemed as if his body was shifting closer to hers. Sucking in a breath, she braced herself for what was to come._

Lisbon sighed in relief as he reached passed her to turn the tap off. Jane smiled slightly at her when he pulled back and left the bathroom to let her get cleaned up.

She groaned as the steaming water ran down her back. She wasn't upset that he hadn't kiss her, she was just upset that she thought he might. Lisbon banged the back of her head against the shower wall. What was wrong with her? Was it okay for her to be so angry that he couldn't remember her and probably wouldn't remember their baby when it wasn't his fault? It probably was okay, but that didn't stop her from feeling the way she did.

Lisbon finally deduced that her anger wasn't directed to him, per sé; she really didn't know whom or what she was angry at. At God, maybe. For putting them through this after all they'd been through already: the deaths of Jane's wife and child, what it took for him to finally move pass that, Red John, and now this? Were they ever meant to have a happy ending?

Sobs racked her body against the wall as she shed the tears she had been restraining for two weeks. She'd be lying if she said it didn't kill her everytime he looked at her. It was just a reminder of the Jane she lost; the Jane she hated to think – but was a possibility – she couldn't get back. His gaze still made her stomach flutter inside, but the warmth and love he reserved just for her was gone. It was empty, like she was just another individual and no one special.

Lisbon dried her hair as she ventured into the bedroom to change. Morning sickness was very new to her and she felt as if bile was always in her throat and the simpliest of smells could turn her stomach.

Slipping into an old, worn jersey, she dropped on her bed and pulled the black and white snapshot from her drawer. Today had been her first ultrasound appointment and Patrick had gone with her. She smiled warmly as she ran a finger over the photo and recalled the look of pure nervousness that had been etched across his face.

Her hands absentmindedly trailed across the picture, her mind lost in the memory of seeing her baby for the first time. It was so incredibly tiny, it couldn't be much more bigger than her hand. It didn't even look anything like a baby. She couldn't make out limbs, a head; nothing. It was simply a tiny blob, yet the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Immediately, she knew, despite everything that was going on at the moment, she knew she was going to do everything in her power to care for her baby. Because it was hers, hers and Patrick's.

"Teresa?"

Her hands stilled on the picture before she tucked it carefully away in her drawer.

"Come in, Patrick," she said, after making sure she was decent and it hadn't looked like she had been crying. Lisbon involuntarily sucked in a breath when Jane's blond head poked through the door. He really was gorgeous, and she found nothing could diminish the attraction she felt for him. Even if he considered her a total stranger then.

"How are you feeling?" he asked carefully, stepping almost shyly into her room.

She offered him a thin smile, "Better, thanks. I'm a bit tired, I think I'm gonna clock in." Jane nodded and then sighed, walking over to her bed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm not much help, but I would be if I – if I could remember. I just – I'm sorry, okay?"

She knew it was hard on him, knew he couldn't help the lost and emptiness he was feeling. He wasn't her husband, but he was trying to be. She felt tears prick her eyes and looked away from him. "S'okay, Patrick. I know."

Silence followed before she felt his hand on hers, squeezing slightly.

And she knew.

They were going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**A/N: Heh.. heh.. heh... I could imagine the swearing in some readers' minds. I'm a horrible author, there's no denying it. And I can't apologize enough for the long, LONG wait. No excuse. I've had all summer long to write up new chappies for all my fanfics and with only two weeks left of my holiday, now I'm updating. In all honesty, I've been extremely busy. My 5th year starts after the summer which means I have very inportant exams coming up in June. Well, enough of my rambling, you all have been awesome at reviewing and I reward you with not updating for months... Sorry. I hope you enjoy and the story heats up next chappie.**_

She was wrong. As she watched Jane visibly react to the news she had given him, she realized that she had been very wrong. The smile dissipated from her face as she watched him force a smile unto his lips.

"That's great news, Teresa..." he said in voice that sounded almost painstaking. Jane diverted his eyes from hers and she was almost glad he had so he couldn't percieve the tears welling up in her eyes. He was lying to her and whether or not he knew that she knew was irrelevent, because he wasn't doing a very good job of concealing just how he felt about news that would have normal couples in a state of euphoria. Guess, she couldn't well blame him. It wasn't his fault, really. She couldn't possibly envisage what it felt like waking up to not only your entire family murdered, (due to your fault, no less) but to discover another woman in your wife's place who's pregnant with your child. A child that just happened to be a girl.

Your baby girl...

But then again, it wasn't her fault either, was it? She didn't ask for this, he didn't either, but at least she was attempting to fix the tattered remnants of the road that had become their life so hopefully they could get their lives back on track.

Lisbon's hand fell to her slightly, swollen stomach. Her baby girl was due to arrive in late October which was almost six months away. Her brothers didn't even know about her condition as yet and Lisbon frowned, trying to recall when she last saw or called any of them. That was another thing on her to-do list.

The clearing of someone's throat brought her back to the man standing idly in front of her, shuffling his feet across the carpet.

"Look, Teresa –"

"It's fine," she cut him off, a tab bit icily than she meant to. She sighed when he stiffened upon hearing the edge in her voice. She hadn't meant to snap at him, but she was sick of being the rational one trying to pick up the pieces of their life and the debris of their marriage by herself. It wasn't fair, especially with a baby on the way. Maybe it was inconsiderate and selfish on her part to want a demonstration of the least bit of happiness from him, or anything other than reacting as if she'd slap him across the face when she told him the news after all he'd been through and was presently going through. But what about her? He wasn't the only one being forced to go through something like this, she was too. At least she was attempting to fix this and be there for him. He had her, even if he hadn't realized it, but who did she have? A husband who didn't come any closer than a foot within her and their baby? Someone who treated her as if she were a stranger to him? Someone who was the shell of her husband...

Grabing the hamper with their dirty laundry, she hoisted the wicker basket in her arms and began her descent to the basement. She got as far as three steps when she felt a hand wrap around her elbow and tug her back gently.

"Give me the basket, Teresa. I'll do it," Jane said, guesturing to the item in her arms. She wanted to snap at him again and inform him that she'd been doing everything else by herself, what was the laundry, but Lisbon just nodded instead and handed the basket over to him. If nothing, it was start even though they had a long, rocky road ahead of them.

She watched until he disappeared around the corner of the stairs, then she made her way to the kitchen. She was experiencing those damn pregnancy cravings lately.

Jane watched while the laundry he had dumped in the washer, swirl in a circular motion. It had been almost a month since he'd accompanied Lisbon to the doctor's for the ultrasound appointment. Not much had changed between them since then, but they had been improving slightly. They were taking it by baby steps and were gradually getting to the point where shared smiles amd minute touches didn't leave him burdened with guilt.

That was, until today. He had been changing for bed when Lisbon had delivered the news about the baby being a girl. He had frozen in his movements, letting what she had just told him sink in. The impact of guilt he felt then was so austere that he almost choked. Lisbon was pregnant with his baby girl.

A hundred thoughts swarmed through his head at that moment. Would she have the same blond hair as his daughter? The same heart-melting grin? The same joyous spirit as his little girl? Hazel eyes, too? No. No, she would not. The hazel eyes had been a hereditary gift handed down from his wife to their beautiful bundle of joy.

Would it feel the same holding her as it did when he first held his precious girl?

* * *

No, he deduced, gripping the edge of the washing machine until his knuckles turned pale from lack of circulation. It wouldn't. It could never be the same.

Jane walked wearily to Lisbon's bedroom door. It was left slightly ajar, so it wasn't a challenge for him to spot Lisbon on her bed. She was in a half sitting-half laying position, the curves of her calves, propped up with pillows. Watching her closely, he identified the book she was reading to be one of those baby-names' books. He and Rebecca had had one before Molly had been born and if he concentrated enough, he could almost hear the laughter they shared between their petty arguments during the search for the perfect name for their daughter. His wife had been yearning to name her Bella, but he had been dead set on not having a daughter named after some fairytale character. Finally, she had relented to his name choice of Molly even though she still had wanted the name, Bella.

Smiling bitterly to himself, he concluded that if he had known what their fate would have been that night, then he would have let her have her way. It would have made her happy.

Clearing his throat softly, he pushed those memories and thoughts from his head and knocked lightly on her door.

He watched with a sinking heart as she hid the book underneath her pillow before permitting his entrance. Jane hated that she was practically going through this pregnancy by herself without much comfort from his side. He hated that she felt she had to hide and do all those things that expecting couples do together, by herself. But most of all, he hated that he couldn't be there for her and his baby the way he wish he could.

_**Next:** Lisbon bit her lip and pondered his reaction to her question: "Patrick, I was thinking – I was thinking I'd do some shopping, you know – for the baby. I thought you'd want to come with me?"_

_Jane froze mid-bite and locked eyes with his wife. He wanted to, he did, but he just couldn't. "I'm sorry, Teresa. I have – I can't." Jane watched her nod slowly and turn to leave. He was still staring after her when she turned back to him, an unreadable expression on her face. _

"_You know, you're not the ony one going through this, Patrick. I'm pregnant. With your child. And I know it's not your fault but the least you could do is try."_

"_I am –" He started, but she cut him off, furious this time._

"_No! No, you're not. I'm the only one trying to fix this –" she waved her hands about them as angry, frustrated tears spilled from her eyes. "Me. You just keep pushing me away and I can't – I can't do this anymore!" _

_It hadn't registered to him what she meant until the slam of the front door resounded in his ear. He wasn't sure whether she'd be back, but it probaby was for the best. Tensions were at an all-time high, so for the moment, they both needed their space._


End file.
